Internship for the Summer in Gotham
by Meitantei-Clark
Summary: Female Clark It is summer and Clark has been is going to attend an interview for an internship for the summer in Gotham's Daily Planet just before her senior year o bad for her she runs into a lot of trouble along the way before she even gets there and her best friend is a fan of the infamous vigilante that is believed to be a myth and that is just what she thinks he is


Clark Kent had tried her best to be the best student that she could be in school and at the same time trying to blend in with the rest of the students in the school by being a wall flower. She was doing everything in her power just to be the most normal that she could possibly could to blend in with the others.

But she always ended up doing the complete opposite of that.

* * *

And it was even on the first day of school it was just as if they could smell it on her out of nowhere, calling her " A complete weirdo " when she had not even done anything weird in the first place. The mean kids were the first ones to suss it out that she was not normal at all when she was stuck up for one of the other students and that student would end up being her best friend by the end of the school day.

Pete Ross her best friend, of course he was mad at her because she had pushed the three mean bullies into the mud making them cry and runaway crying to a teacher telling them that she was picking of them. Pete had blamed her for embarrassing her and making him look like a told " wuss " and hurting his manly pride. And even though he was just a little boy and was not a man to begin with and had no pride at all, especially at that age.

But at the end of the day when the three boys waited for her at the school gates to pick on her and get their revenge. She knew what she had done was wrong and might get her in trouble, the kind of trouble that her parents were worried that she would get in and that she had to hide her powers. Even though she had used them even though she had used them by accident as she did try to reason with them but they just laughed and made fun of her pigtails so she ran at them mad with blind rage knocking all three to the ground.

She was not going to fight back this time because people were already suspicious of the little girl that managed to take three bullies down. They had pushed her in the mud laughing at her and her pigtails making her cry as they made fun of her and her parents by calling her names. And most mean of all making fun of her because she was adopted and that she was not wanted by anyone.

But Pete came to her rescue when he ran at them bad as a bull knocking all three of them on the ground claiming that he had superpowers and just laughed at them. Making them run away in fear, just remember at the time they were kids and would believe things like this. He helped her to her feet by putting his hand out but not looking at her as he rambled his apology quietly so quiet that it was hard to hear but she did.

* * *

And that is how he soon came to be her best friend and a couple of years her confidant as she found out where she came from. When she was told that she was an alien and she just found out everything that she could do as she learned to do it.

And we were the one that convinced her to be a Superhero even though she was not sure of the idea at first but when she found out about her 'Destiny' and why she was sent to Earth she was going to give it a try.

And Pete went on about a hero or rather vigilante that he had heard about in Gotham that he dressed up like a Bat and prowled the night. And she did not believe this to be true for a single second because that person just had to be insane to that and she could believe something like that. And she was an ALIEN!

So, when she was offered an internship at the Daily Planet in Gotham for the summer before she would start her senior year in school, Pete could not help himself and had her signed up without even asking her.

And he had the cheek to ask her if she was to run into Batman would she get his autograph for a friend of friends.

Pete was definitely a crazy fan boy not that he would admit to it but yet he would never ever stop talking about him. And he had even invited himself to go with her to Gotham saying that he was her escort and that he was going there to protect her so nothing bad would happen to her.

And before she knew it she was in Gotham with Pete.

* * *

"Come on Clark can't you find him with your x-ray thingy? " said Pete.

She hushed him as people were passing and she was afraid that they would eavesdrop in on the conversation.

" Not so loud and it is X-ray vision is what I call it and I am not going to use it to look for someone that does not exist. And you know that I do not use my powers for my own personal gain and selfish reasons not to mention what my Dad would say if he ever found out " said Clark.

" You are such a girl scout " said Pete.

She just elbowed him in the gut lightly.

" Ouch are you trying to kill me " said Pete loudly in pain and fury.

And people started to stop and both teens just grinned nervously as they walked past as they could see that they were thinking that someone was going to die. But they were just glad when the people started to walk again and just rambled that they were having a couple's fight.

" So, are you going to do it or not? " said Pete.

" Not " said Clark standing her ground as she held her hands on her hips.

It was the same pose that she did the same day she rescued him in school and it was the pose that she always did when she was giving him into trouble and he knew that was the end of the conversation. That it was final and there was nothing that he could do to convince her to change her mind, but he would always try later again and miserably fail time and time again.

" He is not even real " said Clark.

" Right and aliens are not real either " said Pete joking and winking at the same time.

But jokes like that always made her nervous and would make she sweat if she could sweat at all as yet she was still to discover if she could. But she was not even sure if she could or if her kind did sweat.

" I am just joking Clark, lighten up " said Pete he said nudging her lightly and making her smile.

They looked up at the Daily Planet in awe and in shock as they were amazed by what they were seeing.

" Ok! So maybe I am interested after all " said Clark.

" Just imagine it Clark Kent daily report by day " said Pete.

* * *

Then he moved in and started to whisper.

" And Superhero by night the perfect system " said Pete.

Clark just rolled her eyes.

" I am not going to be like this 'Batman' who is not even real and I am not going to be a Vigilante of all things " said Clark.

" Fine you could save the Day and he could save the Night " said Pete.

They were discussing this as they were beginning to walk into the Daily Planet.

" And think of the matching outfits you could wear " said Pete.

She frowned at him.

But Pete was not even paying attention to her as he was day dreaming about something that was making him blush and smile at the same time. She punched in the button for the lift mad knowing that he was not going to let this subject go anytime soon. She was so starting to regret telling him that she was even thinking of the idea of saving people and not doing it in secret but to the public. This turned out to be Pete's new favourite subject and he was going all about this Vigilante that he had heard of in Gotham and somehow tripped her into getting here and now so that he could possibly meet him.

" Oops! " said Clark she said as her eyes darted around the room.

Luckily no one was around or even paying attention as Pete was still daydreaming right now which was actually to her luck because she had accidentally broke or rather crushed the lift button with her hand.

* * *

She innocently whistled as she was nervous and pulled Pete in the lift with her who now snapped out of his daydream and was now aware of his surroundings.

" Right " said Pete as he nervously rubbed the back of his head.

" Right " said Clark disapprovingly as she folded her arms.

Pete nervously pressed the button to the top floor.

But the lights of the lift were starting to go on and off.

" What's with the lights knowing our luck the lift is going to break on us and we are going to be trapped her for hours waiting for a mechanic or you could just pull the doors open " said Pete humorously.

She had a gut feeling that something was about to happen so she slipped her glasses down and used her x-ray vision zooming in on the top of the lift to see what was happening and then looked all around the lift to see the rest of it. Followed by her looking around the rest of the entire building and then she pulled up her glasses again looking at Pete with a serious expression on her face.

" Pete " said Clark seriously.

Pete then gave her a blank expression.

" Did I just jinx us again? " said Pete joking but sweating.

" Well..." said Clark.

She quickly used her heat vision to destroy the camera.

Pete stared at her.

" The elevator and the top floor is rigged with bombs and I am just betting they are about to go off the second we get to the top because of the timer " said Clark.

She then pushed the elevator button and the lift came to a sudden stop just before the top floor.

" Pete pull the fire extinguisher to get everyone out of the building and tell the police what is happening " said Clark.

Pete quickly got out if the lift.

" Wait this is not Smallville, what am I going to say ? " said Pete.

" You will think of something you always do it is what you are best at " said Clark.

Pete smiled " Thanks Clark " said Pete.

And then she smashed all of the buttons to the lift breaking them and then putting the lift off so that it would not move or be able to move.

" I will _deal_ with the bomb in here it is about to go off so you might want to stand back a little or a lot. Wait I am better just shutting the doors " said Clark as she shook her head.

And then easily pulled the lift doors shut and then used her heat vision to seal them shut.

* * *

" Clark is this really a good idea ? " she heard put call.

" Go now I will need you to get everyone so I can deal with them and I might not be able to deal with them all " said Clark.

And she then used her x-ray vision to create a circular hole in the lift and the metal circle easily fell into her hands as she quickly caught it.

" Not much time " she said.

The bomb was on a countdown as well and was about to go off.

She jumped up grabbing it and quickly jumped back down with it in her hands as she held it to her stomach tightly in case it went off. Once she was on the ground she quickly wrapped the metal around it, sealing the bomb in a much tighter case and just in time as well as she held it to her stomach as she hugged it as it went off.

 **BANG**

It exploded with a small bang making the lift slightly and just her luck as smoke came out of it sending the smoke alarm to go off and now she was being spared with water from the sprinkler.

She took off her glasses off as it was getting hard to see with them on now and just put them in her pocket and pushed her behind her ear as it was getting wet and in the way. But she was now hearing the other smoke alarm going off and people were starting to leave the building quickly. All but the top floor who were all currently being shouted at by an angry man even though they were currently getting soaking wet. And this was the floor that she had actually needed to leave in the first place, just her luck because she had no idea what she was going to now.

* * *

" Great " she said to herself muttering.

And she just pulled the doors open again and she could see clear as daylight that Pete was still standing there.

" I thought I told you..." said Clark.

" You never said anything about me leaving " said Pete.

She just sighed in defeat this was not going to be easy.

" So, what is next ? " said Pete excited.

She looked at him disapprovingly " You sound like a child on Christmas day " said Clark.

" Maybe Batman will come and take all this off your hands and save the day ? " said Pete.

She sighed and face palmed.

" Pete how many times have I got to tell you he is not real, now help me think of an idea to get the people off the top floor " said Clark.

" Fire always works " said Pete jokingly.

* * *

But before he knew it she was zooming around the room gathering paper and putting them into the bin that was the nearest to the steps. And the stopped as she used her heat vision to set the papers on fire. Thus, resulting in a fire making the smoke alarm go off again and she blew at the smoke sending it up the stairs and making the people on the top floor starting to panic.

" I guess that works " said Clark as she shrugged.

" You could have warned me " said Pete.

People were now starting to panic as they were pressing the lift button like a maniac, too bad for them that it was out of order. And she quickly ran up the stairs at top speed to talk to them.

" Everyone quickly head for the stairs and get to safety in a calm and safe single line " said Clark.

But they were not listening to her because she was just a random high school student that was giving orders to complete strangers. And they were all just running away mad in mass crowd as they were panicking with fear and running like a herd of defenceless animal running away from the predator as they were about to become prey.

" NOW! " she said.

And now this time they were paying attention to her as they all ran down stairs as quickly as they could. She was just hoping that Pete had taken care of that fire because she had forgotten to put it out.

She x-rayed the room again as she was now able to see the bombs more clearly now because she was not being blocked by lead.

Lead?

" Interesting " she said.

And she then quickly zoomed around the room as she gathered all of the bombs in spot as they were also on a timer and about to go off in a matter of seconds.

" Great now what ? " she said as she stopped.

* * *

They were currently ten bombs and there was no one way that she could hold all of them at the same time.

" Think Clark " said Clark to herself.

" That is a lot of bombs " said Pete nervously.

She quickly turned around.

" Pete, you need to get the hell out of here and now " said Clark.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

She then saw two bags lying on the floor and quickly put them all in the bag and she knew that she did not have enough time to run outside and run somewhere else with them. So, she only had one option and that was go through the roof by jumping or leaping through it and from there she could throw them into the air.

 **CRASH**

She did this rubble immediately fell to the floor.

She jumped much more than she had thought and she was now in the middle of the air.

And she was now floating ?

No flying in the air as she looked around her.

* * *

 **BOOM!**

The bombs went off in a big explosion.

" CLARK ? " shouted Pete panicked as he ran up the stairs.

* * *

But on the other side of town.

" Joker where are the bombs ? " said Batman as he slammed Joker against the wall as he was currently questioning him.

 **BOOM!**

He turned his head around to see the giant explosion in the sky.

" Ha haa ha ha ah " laughed the Joker.

Batman just threw him on the ground.

" I will give you three guesses and if you get it right I will tell you " said Joker smiling.

He left the room without saying another word as Joker was being handcuffed and laughing hysterically.

He did not need to be told where he needed to go because he was already heading there and he knew that he was already too late.

* * *

" Phew " said Clark as she fell to the ground and landed making a dent in the ground of where she landed.

And then she heard the door being slammed open and Pete running out.

" You alright Clark? " said Pete concerned.

But she was just smiling.

" Pete did you see that I was floating, I was flying...I can fly " said Clark excited like a child.

Pete was not paying attention to a single word she was saying as he was circling her as he was checking her for any bleeding or damages.

" Are you alright ? " said Pete.

" I am fine Pete, feeling no pain " said she said as she put her hand on his shoulder reassuring him.

Pete stopped and took a deep breath in relief.

" Good you had me worried there...and wait did you say you could fly ? " said Pete.

She just nodded excited as she was smiling so brightly.

" Congrats Clark you are a hero, you saved the day " said Pete as he patted her on the back.

* * *

She looked up to see a giant cloud of smoke that was surrounding the entire building and was about to cover them, looking as if a volcano just went off in the sky. But luck was on their side as there was no damages of any sort and everything had been gone smoothly this time without anyone getting hurt.

*****Coughing*****

" We better get out of here before someone sees us and starts asking questions " said Clark.

At this point Pete was nodding as he was still coughing and covering his eyes with his right arm and then just nodded in agreement.

But then there was a sudden drop on the roof that she could just barely hear.

" Someone is here " whispered Clark.

* * *

Pete looked at her as they both saw the pointy ears.

" See I told that he is real, Batman is real I told you so " said Pete triumphantly.

And he was already doing his ' I am right you are wrong dance' on the top of the roof looking like a right fool and not even caring that he looked like a fool just that he was right and was grinning about it.

Clark just smiled and shook her head in defeat as she could see through the smoke but she could not see him as clear a day but lucky for her she was still hoping that he could not see them.

" Pete " she muttered as she titled her head signalling to get the hell out of there and fast.

But he was just too fascinated by what was happening that he could not see that she was tense and a little scared of this guy that was now on the roof top with them because she did not know if he was a bad guy or a good guy. And the things Pete had said about him made her scared of him and what he might do to her if he knew about her powers and what would happen if he found out she was an alien.

" Can I get your autograph _Batman_? said Pete excitedly moving forward as the smoke was beginning to get clearer.

* * *

 _WOOSH_

She was just able to pull Pete back when the metal thing and they both looked at it nervously as it was shaped like a bat and was made of metal.

" You tried to take my head off " said Pete mad and scared at the same time.

She just looked at him unimpressed.

And now it looked like he was actually getting bigger not taller but much bigger as he was now looking like an actual Bat coming towards them.

" Tell me " said Batman.

They were both scared but Pete was the one that was the most scared.

" What happened here ? " said Batman.

She was not going to talk because she did not want to tell him a single time and it was as if he did not even know that she was there because he was focusing his undivided attention on Pete. Who was now terrified and about to freak out.

" I am getting us the hell out of here and now " said Clark.

Pete was still frozen and just staring as the smoke was about to clear.

" You are not going anywhere " said Batman.

* * *

 **PUFF**

She looked behind her back and at the same time Pete was choking on what was some kind of gas and falling asleep onto the ground at her feet.

" Great " she muttered as she picked him up.

'The Batman' on the other had was hand was left speechless by her actions and she was guessing by the fact that she was still awake.

" Bombs are gone, so I guess we will be going now " said Clark nervously and for some reason she saluted as she smiled.

Another one of those metal discs or boomerangs were thrown and this time it was at her, but she was able to catch it in her hands and break it just in time. The thing was sharp as hell when she felt it in her hand and could have broken a lot of things just not her. But it did tear through Pete's jacket making him fall to the ground and heavily as she felt him grunting in his sleep-in pain.

" Who are you ? " said Batman

" What are you ? " said Batman.

She was temporarily angry at this and something inside her moment of anger made her accidentally look through his mask and see his face.

" Oops " she said.

In her defence, she was still getting used to her powers and teenage hormones and all of that stuff. It was a moment of anger and it was not like she had it planned it out or anything, it was just an accident and she was sticking to that. But it was not like she was going to tell anyone this actually happened or what she had even seen.

Her Dad was so going to kill her for the misuse for her powers.

* * *

He was now stepping forward so she threw the _Batarang ? !_ that she had broken at him knocking him off his guard and in his stomach.

Ouch that one is going to bruise.

And the guy that she saw.

Was it just her or did he look familiar ?

And she then sped off as fast as she could all the way to Kansas without ever stopping on the way.

And then Pete was throwing up as soon as they stopped.

* * *

" I told you not to do that " said Pete as he was about to throw up.

" Hey don't blame me, blame Mr Hero that attacked us and knocked you out " said Clark.

And Pete threw up again.

" So ? " said Pete.

"...? " said Clark.

" Come on Clark " said Pete egging her on.

And then Pete threw up again.

" What ? " said Clark.

" How did you make your escape ? " said Pete.

And then he threw up again.

" I think you already know that " she said as she raised her eyebrow.

And then handed him another bucket as she top speed emptying the bucket and cleaning it as he was about to throw up again.

" I really wanted his autograph " said Pete sounding disappointed.

" That pretty boy that nearly took your head off, you still actually want his autograph " said Clark chuckling at him.

" Pretty boy ? " said Pete.

* * *

Her face froze and she quickly turned her back.

'Oh shit' she was thinking and panicking inside.

" Clark did you by any chance peak ? " said Pete sounding amused.

She turned around plastering a fake sincere smile on her face trying her best to make this convincing because she was really a bad a liar.

" No...of course not... _why ?_ would I do something like that, Pete why do you think... oh, come I would never do that... that is an invasion of someone's privacy and that is something that I would never do. You know my Dad Pete, he would so kill me for something like that " said Clark.

And lucky for her Pete was currently throwing up one more final time and he could not see her face at that point.

 **BUZZ**

" Oh, look I got a text " said Clark digging through her pocket.

She quickly looked at her phone and read her text.

" My interview has been changed to next week " and she smiled at this part " because there was an incident that needs to be taken care of until it is fixed " said Clark.

And then she pointed at the door.

" I am going to go now bye " said Clark vanishing before he knew it.

* * *

And then the next week she went to Gotham to go to the interview alone even though Pete still wanted to tag along, she was not having it because she did not want to be caught out or discovered again.

And before she knew it she had taken the long way there by taking the three buses that she had to get and two trains just to get there taking up several hours of travelling when it could have taken less than a couple of seconds.

But she had finally gotten there and unfortunately for her she was running five minutes late and was not going to make it on time.

" Hold the lift please " she shouted.

And it looked like her luck was changing because at the last second just before it was about to close the person in the lift was nice enough to open the door for her.

But too bad for her because she could not help but fall as she had a bottle of water in one hand and her paperwork in the other.

And somehow, she had fallen into the exact same person and accidentally burst the bottle of water sending it flying all over the stranger and one the floor at the same time. And dropping her hard work on the soaking wet floor at the same time, leaving all the paper soaking wet and falling apart in her hands.

But she quickly shuffled them together and stood up.

" I am so sorry she said rambling as she did this.

" It is perfectly fine " said the man.

She was feeling really guilty and did not want to look him in the face.

" Here you have forgotten this " he said as he handed her a folder that was wet as well.

And then she saw that he was wet.

" Which floor ? " said the man.

" Floor ? " said Clark.

" Yes, so that I can press the button " he said amused.

" Humph...top floor please " she said.

And he then pressed the button.

" I see that we are headed the same floor " said the stranger.

And then he took out his handkerchief and started to dry himself off.

She looked up to see that he was just as drenched as her paperwork.

" I am so sorry...I did not mean... you are wet... let me just help... with...I am sorry " she said rambling.

And then she saw his face and was mortified.

* * *

" It is fine really " he said more amused than ever.

And the papers were now falling apart in her hands.

'What was keeping so long ?'

'And why was no one else here of all times in her life, why did she have to be a lone with a handsome stranger that was freaking Batman'

She thought this as she scratched at her neck nervously.

" Oh my god your B-."...she stopped herself just in time " I am so sorry, I really did not mean to ...really it was an accident you have to believe me "she said Clark.

He was now laughing at her.

" Bruce Wayne, it is always a pleasure to meet interesting some people " he said Bruce Wayne.

'Oh god now... now I know his name ?'

He put his hand out ready to shake and she just stared at it for a second.

" I believe this is the part where you introduce yourself " said Bruce Wayne.

She pushed at her glasses nervously.

" K-Kent...Clark no hmphed... Clark, Clark Kent " said Clark.

He smiled at her as he still had his hand out and she nervously shook it.

"That is quite the grip for a girl if you don't mind me saying " said Bruce Wayne.

" Huh? Oh that? That is ...is because I...live on a farm...yeah I live on a farm and... you know what is like...well you might not since you live in the City... and you might...I just do a lot of heavy lifting and heavy work load on the farm that is all " said Clark rambling.

" I see " said Bruce almost confused and smiling

" So, you are a farm girl off to the big City quite the adventure, you must have some interesting stories that... " said Bruce.

" No, no none at all ...I am just your average run of the day mild mannered High School student looking at ...well hoping to be a Journalist one of these days " said Clark.

'Oh god why could I just not stop talking?' she thought trying not to look at him.

" Well you could consider this an interesting story to tell " he said trying to make her feel better.

" Nope...just plain embarrassing and awkward and..." said Clark.

* * *

The lift was stopping at several floors and no one was even there.

She just bowed her head in shame hoping that he not knows who she was and then realized that this was a new lift and then gave it a once over.

No holes in the walls or anything like that.

" I am sorry " said Clark.

" Really it is fine, happens all the time " said Bruce Wayne.

But he did not know that she was not really apologizing about soaking him but really because she peaked under the mask. And also, right now she had accidentally done it again by seeing that she had bruised him and his ribs pretty bad with his own weapon. But he was showing no signs of pain or that he was even hurt which made her feel even more scared.

Who was this guy ? she kept asking herself.

And most importantly, why did she have to run into him of a people in the world ?

She just gets breathing trying not to look to nervous which was making her look more nervous and look liked she was going to have a panic attack any second, and just maybe she was.

* * *

" So, Journalism ? " he said asking her.

" Huh ? " she said nervously looking up.

" Can I have a look at some of your work ? " said Bruce Wayne.

But the paper was falling apart in her hands.

" Eh ? " she as it fell to the ground like snow.

She was hoping this guy was not going to be the one that would be interviewing her or more terrifying that he was in charge that he was the Boss.

No, the guy that was shouting yesterday was ?

So, who was this guy, he was someone because he did look familiar and his name also sounded familiar. Maybe thinking that she had read it somewhere on the internet or something it was really familiar and at the top of her head but she just could not place it anywhere.

And then the lift doors open and she was going to make a quick exist, quick as she possibly could.

" It was interesting meeting you...well no I mean nice... I mean " she began shaking her head " I am sorry about the whole accidental soaking thing and I hope you just forget this whole thing ever happened ...Goodbye " she said rambling making an exit.

But as she made her exit she accidentally tripped over the now empty bottle of water that she had forgotten to pick up. And was now going head first as she was falling onto the ground but she could not use her powers right now to stop this from happening.

But somehow, he was just able to catch her just on time.

* * *

This was officially the most embarrassing couple of minutes of her life.

" Don't worry Miss Kent I got you " said Bruce Wayne.

'Fuck !' she thought loudly in her head.

And bit her lip so hard that it started to bleed, and then quickly heal over as she could taste blood her own blood inside her mouth.

" Thank You Mr Wayne " she said a little shaken.

" Please call me Bruce " he said pleasantly.

He was nice, very nice and pleasant to her and was probably like this with everyone but on the rooftop where he thought she was a criminal and don't forget about poor Pete as well

She stood up straight catching her glasses before they fell to the ground.

She was stuck in a metal cage with a guy that dressed like a Bat, was what she was feeling like right now and was wanting out of there.

" I guess I will be going now, it was nice meeting B-Bruce " she said and quickly made her exit before he could say another word.

* * *

And Bruce just stood for a moment more amused than ever as he watched her trip and stumble again as she walked into the door somehow twice. And when she opened the door it swung heavily hitting her on the back as she exited.

He could not help but laugh once she was out of sight of course, not wanting to hurt her feeling because she seemed like a nice enough girl.

And just maybe he would like to see her again to see what she would get up to next and just see if her dream of being a Journalist came true.

But now he had to go and dry himself off in the bathroom because he was far more soaking wet than he let on and all this came from a small bottle of water. He could not help but shake his head and laugh one more time at the situation at hand thinking of the last time that he was here.

He was still not able to work out what had happened but looking at the elevator whoever or whatever was on the rooftop was also in the elevator. The evidence had shown that the person or persons that did the job had done it by hand of pulling the doors shut. And someone how sealing them shut and doing the same on the top of the elevator, removing the bomb. But he was not sure what happened with the bomb after that, but all the evidence pointed to that the bomb went off in the elevator but at the same time was contained. But he had no idea how the blast would have been able to be contained in such a small space and the others were done differently.

* * *

But however, it was hard to know about the bombs because a person could not have had that much luck finding them all.

He had no idea if these unknown persons were good or bad.

At first, he thought that they were linked to Joker because one of them had actually asked for his autograph which was just insane which made sense that person would be linked to Joker. But joker was even more surprised by what had happened and was rather silent about it and that he had failed miserably. Then went on to say that there was competition out there and that he had just might be replaced one of these days but he would never replace him in his heart if he even had a heart in that twisted mind of his.

1\. Was Crazy.

2\. Was Hostile.

Both were questionable and a threat in his own mind, but that could also be his wounded pride talking but he could also not let this unknown source just slip through his fingers because it could be years before they reappear again or never to be seen again.

He had spent half the week going up and down the elevators finding nothing at and no suspect, this was one of those things that he was going to have to let go ... for now.

* * *

She had no paperwork and her brain was wracked with nerves making her have the worst interview in her life. So that would be a "No! " that she would get because she had done so poorly on the interview and could even win the award for worst employee interview ever.

But to her surprise she was told that she could start right away and they were looking for young fresh talent like hers and a different perspective and fresh, why did they keep using the word fresh so much?

And that is when she realized that they were only two other students there as well and thinking about what happened yesterday! That was probably the reason why no one else was here in the first place and she was now stuck here trying to think should she say or not, because she really did not want too.

But it was a great, really great opportunity!

Now just how was she going to get out of this without hurting anyone's feelings?

Tell her Dad the truth?

But not who Batman was because that would be a bad idea...because her Dad just might actually just come with a shot gun, trying to reason with him or trying to kill him at the same time.

* * *

" Miss Kent! " said Bruce Wayne.

She jumped in the air as she did not even realize that he was there again, stuck in the elevator with him.

" Yeah ...that me "she said nervously.

She was not currently doing her best with the English language right now.

" So, did you get the internship or not? If you do not mind me asking " said Bruce Wayne.

She just nodded. " Yep " said Clark nervously.

" Congratulations, if you do not say so " said Bruce.

" Thank you " she said sounding almost high pitched.

The elevator doors were still open.

" hmphed could you press the button to the bottom please " she said.

" Oh, right that, yes " said Bruce.

* * *

And he then pressed the button and the elevator doors shut leaving her trapped in the elevator with him again as she bit at her lip nervously.

She just sighed as the doors shut.

And then started clicking her fingernails nervously.

She just stared the doors as the elevator descended slowly as fuck.

She had all the strength in the world to even break this man's back and she was just simply terrified of him.

She just took her phone out and started to play with it.

" No signal, great! " she muttered to herself.

And now the lift was stopping and a crowd of people were getting in and she was getting out as fast as she could. She may as well take the stairs, it is not like she would get exhausted from taking them anyway.

She took a breath in relieved.

* * *

" Hello Alfred? " said Bruce Wayne.

She stood frozen for a second as she realized that he was standing right beside her.

'Crap!' she thought.

And she quickly turned around to get on the elevator again but they closed in on her face just before she could get back on it.

" Miss Kent why did you get off the elevator? " said Bruce Wayne as he put his phone back in his pocket.

" Oh I? Humph...letting other people on and...moving about...it gets really ... confusing and ...squashed...little claustrophobic ... tight spaces very tight like a jail cell and ... I am just going to take the stairs...yeah, the stairs. will just fine... stairs good exercise no one my age gets enough of it these days so...yeah I am going " said Clark.

* * *

And he just looked at her as if she was mad or insane, heck probably both because that was how she was feeling at that point.

" Do you know what, I will join you I myself do not get enough exercise these days and ...Miss Kent? " said Bruce Wayne.

* * *

And that this point she had already running down the stairs as fast as a normal person could and nearly fell down them when she saw the wet floor sign and stopped at that point just to trip over the mop bucket.

" This is really not my day " she said to herself.

And she heard him coming this time and stepped in the elevator that was now opening, just maybe her luck was finally changing for the better and she had managed to get in just before he got there.

But ten seconds later in the lift.

The lights flickering on and off and the elevator just stopped.

" This is not, not my day " said Clark leaning against the wall and sitting on the ground in defeat.

And the others started to panic after five minutes thinking that they might be get killed because of what happened the previous week.

" Everyone you just need to calm down panicking is not going to solve anything " said Clark.

Slowly they all did start to calm down.

" You will all be out soon we are just having a few mechanical problems and have already called an Engineer to fix the problem " said the guy on the speaker.

" Ok thank you " said Clark.

And then they played the annoying talking games for two hours.

" Just another hour " said the guy on the speaker.

And now everyone was sitting on the elevator floor bored out of their minds and starting to fall asleep.

Three hours later.

Everyone was asleep but there was still not sign that anyone was coming to come any time soon.

She was starting to think that this might be a trap, but was just so bored of staying in the lift that she was going to have to do something soon or she would start slamming her head against the wall and that would make a mess.

* * *

But when she stood up.

The elevator started to move and everyone started to wake up.

" Of course! " she said as she used her x-ray vision.

The cable was about to snap.

And it did with the lights going off.

And everyone started to scream in panic.

 _DING_

The elevator doors opened at the second floor with everyone running out of it quickly and just leaving a hole in the wall of the lift.

* * *

And Clark wandering down the stairs as fast and as discrete as she could.

" Miss Kent? " said Bruce Wayne.

'So close ' she thought as she made it to the door and she turned around nervously with a grin on her face.

" Mr Wayne, your still here, why? " she said.

" Please Bruce and ... I ..." said Bruce Wayne.

She could see that he was trying to think of an excuse so this was her chance to escape and probably only chance.

" You know I really should get going... before I get grounded ...my parents. especially my Dad is really protective... So, I great get going...Bye " she said and fled.

And not before tripping one more final time over her own feet this time.

" Clark? " she heard someone call her name.

And turned to see her Dad yelling her name from his car and then coming out of it and towards her.

" Pete was worried about you and he told us what happened last week, you really should have told us " said Jonathan Kent.

" I know " she said.

He sighed.

" More trouble " they said at the same time.

She could feel him standing at the door just watching to see what was going on.

" Clark, I know you really want to go here, but I also know that you have a chance with the Internship in Metropolis is lower but is also closer to home and a lot safer..." said Jonathan Kent.

" Consider it already done I do not want to go here " said Clark.

" And honey what if you do not get the internship in Metropolis? " said Jonathan Kent.

" I will be alright with that and more than happy to work at home, where it is safe and there are no elevators breaking down or anything like that " said Clark.

" Young Lady I do not want you to squander this great opportunity that has been given to handed to you " said Jonathan Kent.

She shook her head " Dad it really would not " said Clark giving him the expression that she would give that her secret might be in jeopardy.

* * *

And then somehow Jonathan Kent's eyes connected with Bruce Wayne's at that moment making her gulp but stand in his way before he did anything.

" Clark, who is the guy that is watching my little girl? " said a furious Jonathan Kent.

She was hardly a little girl considering that she was at least half a foot taller than her father but she knew what he meant. In his eyes, she would always be his little girl and always be far too over protective, far too over protective.

And now she was just waiting for the gun to just show up out of nowhere.

" Come let's go home please " said Clark as she pleaded.

" Fine the but you are telling me everything that happened on the way " said Jonathan Kent.

And then got in the car but his eyes were still targeted on Bruce Wayne.

* * *

" Making friends as always Sir! " said Alfred.

He watched the car driver off.

" There is something about that girl but I can't put my finger on it " said Bruce.

" Really Sir and just what would that be? " said Alfred.

But he did not respond.

* * *

And Clark never took the internship in Gotham but lucky for her she was offered another one just in Star City and not Metropolis because it was offered to someone else.

And somehow, she accidentally ran into another vigilante on her final day of her internship but she was able to make her escape by the skin of her teeth, yet again.

But now she had to Billionaires that were suspicious of her.

And when she found out who Bruce Wayne her face literally dropped in shock and was pale as ghost.

Just what she needed a Billionaire as an enemy that would be the last thing that she ever wanted.


End file.
